


A Clash of Blades and Boomerangs

by emplauncher



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emplauncher/pseuds/emplauncher
Summary: It's been nearly three years since Ozai was defeated and Firelord Zuko ascended to the throne. Things are peaceful, and Zuko and Sokka are finally content--at least, that's what they tells themselves. They can't help but wish for something more, something greater with that special someone. If only he would just notice . . .
Relationships: Azula & Toph Beifong, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Clash of Blades and Boomerangs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear friend Jamie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+friend+Jamie).



###  "It's time for you to look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you, and what do you want?" \- Iroh 

#### ZUKO

Nineteen is not an age Zuko thought he'd live to see, much less be happy to see. Every year, the young Firelord's advisors and servants try to convince him to throw a traditional birthday party, one with lots of important people and food and a giant celebration of him, but Zuko always declines, opting for a much smaller celebration instead. It's much better, he thinks, to be surrounded by a small group people you love and trust and who you know love you, than to be thrown into a pit of 2-headed rat vipers. He doesn't get to just hang out with his friends as much as he wants, but every year, he can always count on seeing them. And, as he sits under the tree by the turtle duck pond, watching them goof off and have fun, he feels…..happy. Genuinely happy.

Uncle Iroh is pouring tea for Aang and Katara (Uncle always insists on catering Zuko's birthday party, and he makes sure to bring his best teas and recipes). Aang tries to impress Katara by bending the tea into the shapes of animals, as though Katara didn't teach him everything he knows about waterbending. She still laughs, though--she seems to appreciate the lengths Aang will go to just to get her to laugh.

Toph sits next to Azula, ranting about something (or someone) they've both deemed utterly insufferable. Azula still gleams like a knife in the late summer sun, but she has a gentleness to her as she laughs at something Toph says. Ever the spoiled princess, Azula is splayed out over her girlfriends, her head cradled in Ty Lee's lap (Ty Lee is struggling to braid her girlfriend's chin length bob) and her legs draped over Mai's lap. Mai and Zuko's relationship didn't last, but that's mostly because it is hard to date someone who has realized they much prefer the company of girls. Zuko doesn't mind, though--it's been a few years, and it's still extremely refreshing to see how much Azula and Mai can make each other smile. But Zuko's attention is abruptly turned away from the others when Sokka sits down next to him, holding two cups of tea.

"Aren't Firelord birthday parties supposed to be more, I dunno, Firelord-y?" Sokka offers one of the cups to Zuko. Zuko chuckles as he takes it, his fingers brushing lightly against Sokka's.

"Probably," he says. "But I don't really need all that attention."

"Right," Sokka says, a little smirk on his lips as he sits beside the Firelord. "Which is why we're all sitting around a little pond. You know that mother turtle duck bit me, right? You don't even wanna know where."

"Correct." Zuko turns his body so he's facing Sokka completely. It doesn't matter what inane thing Sokka chooses to blabber about--Zuko will always be enraptured. There's something about Sokka that captures the Firelord's whole attention, captivating him like a rat viper charmer to a rat viper. Maybe it's the way Sokka has to move with every word, or how his blue eyes light up when he gets really impassioned. Or maybe it's just that Sokka can make Zuko laugh, like really laugh. 

In any case, Mai wasn't the only one who learned something about herself when they broke up.

Zuko takes a sip of his tea, happy to find that it's his favorite. He doesn't know who chose it--Uncle or Sokka--but he likes to imagine that Sokka has paid enough attention to know what his favorite is now.

"So," Zuko says, "aside from turtle duck attacks, are you enjoying yourself?"

Sokka seems to "think" for a moment, dramatically rubbing his chin before whipping his head around. His face is mere inches from Zuko's. Zuko is pleasantly surprised that Sokka's breath smells so nice.

"Yes," Sokka says. "I definitely am."

#### AZULA

The Fire Nation princess could get used to having more days like this. Ty Lee has given up trying to braid Azula's short hair, and Mai has taken to rubbing Azula's feet. She likes being the center of their attention, and she'll gladly shower them in affection later, but for now, Azula is content to bask in this moment like a cat in a sunny spot.

It took a really long time for her to get here, and to gain the trust of her brother's friends (and a lot of field trips, for some reason), but now that she has their loyalty, she never plans on relinquishing it. She's especially grateful for Toph Beifong. It was only natural that Toph would become like a little sister to her and Zuko, seeing how she latched on to Uncle Iroh. Plus, it's nice that there's finally someone that can toss Azula around. Someone who has no interest in dating her, or anybody.

"Well, that's disgusting," Toph says, breaking the princess out of her trance. Azula glances at her friend. Toph is grimacing and pointing to the tree by the pond. Zuko and Sokka are once again staring deep into each other's eyes, enthralled in conversation about something entirely pointless, no doubt.

"Of course it is," Azula says. "I'll bet you five hundred coins they're just going to sit there for the rest of the party, circling around each other like a couple of exceptionally annoying vulture wasps."

"I'll take that bet," Toph says. Azula notices Toph make a nearly imperceptible movement with her hand. Suddenly, Sokka is on top of Zuko, and both of them are blushing. "Okay, now you can drown me in the pond after you pay me."

"That's cheating," Azula says, but she's laughing. Then she falls into quiet contemplation. Ty Lee stops stroking Azula's hair.

"I know that look," the acrobat says.

"You're plotting something," Mai agrees.

They know their girlfriend well.

#### SOKKA

Sokka doesn't know _how_ he fell onto Zuko, considering they were just sitting here. But he does know two things: 1. Lying on top of Zuko is _very_ enjoyable, and 2. the Firelord looks really, _really_ cute when he's blushing. It's honestly very distracting, so Sokka hesitates on top of him for a moment. He's too busy staring at Zuko and his golden eyes and beautiful lips to--"Uh, Sokka? Can you, uh, get off of me?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah," he says, sitting up. There's tea all over both of them. "Sorry. I don't know what happened."

"It's fine." Zuko stays on the ground for a bit, looking like he just got kicked in the chest and needs time to recover. Sokka feels similarly. His heart is beating a mile a minute.

Sokka has had a crush on Zuko for a long time. A little after he and Suki broke up, and Mai had ended things with Zuko, Sokka and Zuko had both decided that what they needed was a guy's day out. No girls, no pressure, just two dudes being bros. Sokka felt himself falling in love instantly when he made one of the worst jokes in the history of the world, and Zuko still laughed so hard that soup came out his nose.

That was two years ago. Sokka hopes that Zuko feels the same way about him, but the Firelord still seems to either ignore him or remain oblivious. Sokka doesn't really know which is worse.

"You good, Zuko? It was just some tea," he says, trying to lighten the mood. "You've been struck by _literal lightning._ I think you can take some hot leaf juice."

Zuko finally sits up, laughing while he does.

"That's a horrible way to describe my uncle's award winning tea," he says. Sokka beams back, and although he's happy that he's sitting here laughing with his crush, he can't help but yearn for some way to break through to Zuko.

~

The party has wound down now. The sun is trying to make its departure over the horizon, slow and fat and red. Sokka isn't sure where his friends are, but he doesn't need to know. He pretends to himself that he is content to enjoy his own company on the roof of the palace, while he lounges in the light of the dying sun, but he isn't. Not really. All this time alone allows him to contemplate, well, his loneliness. It's not something he likes to dwell on, but when he's surrounded by all these happy couples . . . 

It's hard to stop it from getting to him. It’s hard to let go of a craving that's lasted two long years. It’s hard to yearn for a love he doesn't think is attainable. 

And yet, here he is.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Zuko's soft voice pierces the growing night as he raises himself onto the roof.

Here he is.

#### ZUKO

There's nothing quite as beautiful as the shine of the sunset in sapphire eyes. Sokka pats the roof next to him, so that's where Zuko sets himself. They're almost touching. He's close enough to feel the heat of Sokka's body, and it's nearly unbearable. Zuko wants to close the distance so badly, but as the sun dips below the horizon, he lights a fire in his palm instead. His gentle flame reflects in Sokka's eyes, giving Zuko another excuse to stare. Sokka gazes right back, until he doesn't, but by then he has pressed his shoulder to Zuko's. Then, Sokka does something that Zuko doesn't expect: he takes Zuko's wrist with an extreme, almost _loving_ tenderness Zuko, and pulls him closer. Zuko extinguishes the flame, finding the heat between the two of them to be hot enough. 

Their faces are only inches apart again. 

Zuko can close the gap. 

It won't take much effort. 

He moves forward, ever so slowly . . .

The _**CRAAAAAASH**_ brings him back to reality.

#### SOKKA

Sokka can swear Zuko is about to kiss him. It's exactly what he's hoping for. But then the moment is broken and Sokka blinks and Zuko has extinguished his flame and he's leaping off the roof towards the sound and Sokka is alone again and, and, and . . .

**No.**

Sokka won't let this go.

He won't let _Zuko_ go.

He slides off the roof (it's a less graceful dismount than Zuko's, but that's beside the point) and then he's bolting after Zuko, through the palace and down the hall and.

 _Oh_ _**no.**_

Into Zuko. 

Sokka doesn't mean to tackle him again, it's just dark and his adrenaline is high and he's kind of rusty at the whole "chase scene" thing. He squeezes his eyes shut, bracing for impact with hard ground, but they land on something . . . soft? He opens his eyes. A bed. They've landed on a bed. And he's kind of got Zuko in a tight embrace. 

_Great._

He's never been so grateful for dim lighting to hide his blush. He can't see Zuko's expression, but he's not really sure he wants to. His heart is racing a mile a minute, and he feels frozen in time--until the doors slam shut, and Zuko pushes him away. Sokka feels his heart drop with disappointment as Zuko leaps off the bed. He bangs on the door. It doesn't budge.

"HEY," Zuko says, ever a beacon of serenity, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Sure I can, ZuZu. I already did, " a voice purrs from the other side of the door. Azula. Of course.

"AZULA!"

"Yes?"

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Hm, I'd love to, but I'm afraid I can't. You see, it seems someone's decided to earthbend this door shut. I can't imagine who would _ever_ do such a thing," she says. "And don't be such a baby. I'm sure you won't be in there forever."

#### ZUKO

Zuko groans and presses his head against the door. Why would Azula do this to him? Why would she lock him in here with-- _oh._ It hits him like a ton of bricks. She knows. Somehow, Azula knows about his crush on Sokka, and she's trying to help him. In her own odd way, of course. He finds it hard to stay mad at her when he knows her heart is in the right place.

He turns to Sokka, who is still lying on the bed in the dark. With a flick of his wrist, Zuko lights the lamp by his bed, and Sokka is bathed in a low golden glow. Zuko pauses a moment, taking in the way the lamplight plays on Sokka's form. He doesn't look frazzled or embarrassed anymore. Far from it, actually. The Water Tribe boy is composed. Composed and . . . hot??? He's leaned back, propped up on his elbows, and he's got a dumb little smirk on his face.

"Well," Sokka says, cocking his head back, his tone coy and teasing, "No offense, but this isn't how I expected your nineteenth birthday party to end."

"You're telling me," Zuko says, flopping down on the bed so his face makes contact with a pillow.

#### SOKKA

He's right there. All he has to do is reach out.

#### ZUKO

He gasps as he feels Sokka's hand on the small of his back. He feels Sokka's gentle touch travel slowly up his spine and spread out between his shoulder blades, pausing there for a moment before moving to his shoulder and turning him over. He's facing Sokka, and they are so close yet again. Sokka moves to take his hand away, and without thinking, Zuko slaps his hand down on top of Sokka's. Sokka's eyes widen.

"You know," Zuko says, "this isn't a bad way to end a birthday."

"It isn't?"

"It's actually pretty good."

"I could, uh. I could always make it better . . ." The expression on Sokka's face is one Zuko's never seen before, and it sets his heart racing even faster. He allows the Water Tribe boy to push him onto his back. Sokka swings a leg over Zuko and sets his hands on Zuko's shoulders. Sokka leans over the Fire Lord. Their noses brush, and as their breath mingles, Zuko takes in a shuddering breath. Is it hot in here? He feels hot. Zuko finds one of his hands trailing from Sokka's hand to the outside of Sokka's thigh, gently tracing the line of Sokka's form. Sokka's eyes are half closed, and his lips brush against the side of Zuko's mouth. Zuko grows intensely aware of his lower half. He doesn't know if he's more excited or scared by the fact that the boy he dreams about is currently straddling him. All he knows is that he feels tense, like he used to before big battles. He feels like there's a lot at stake. A lot to lose. Maybe it's better if he cuts this short, ends it before it goes too far and he gets too hurt. Besides, he doesn't even know if Sokka even _likes_ him.

He must. 

Right? 

Boys don't just do this with anybody on a bed. 

_Right?_

"The night might be even better if Azula didn't have to lock us in here," Sokka says.

#### SOKKA

Sokka doesn't understand why Zuko suddenly throws him off. He looks so angry now, and Sokka can feel his heart break.

_**Shit.** _

Despite everything that just happened between them, maybe Sokka did misjudge what they have.

"What? What did I say?" Sokka unstraddles Zuko.

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" Now Zuko sits up. There's only a foot between them, but to Sokka it feels like the greatest distance he's ever encountered.

"Woah, hey," Sokka says, putting his hands up, "All I said was I wish she didn't lock us in here."

"Is it really so bad to be locked in here with me?" Zuko clutches his blanket, bunching it in his fists. His eyes are clenched shut, his face contorted into this mask of pain and rage that Sokka hasn't seen since they were enemies.

"I--no, Zuko, that's not what I meant--" Sokka tries to compartmentalize his feelings and logic his way out of the horrible storm of emotions starting to swirl in his chest. This isn't about Azula. This is about Zuko's feelings for him. But Sokka still doesn't understand why. Does Zuko hate him again? Why is he so angry? What did he do?

"Are you sure? Because it sounded like that's exactly what you meant." Without waiting for a response, the Firelord turns towards the door and releases one of the most powerful fire blasts Sokka has ever seen. The doors explode out, and the rocks that were holding them in place are reduced to rubble.

"Zuko, listen to me--" _Please. Please just listen._

"Just go. Get out of here, Sokka."

There's malice in the Firelord's voice. Sokka turns away from him. He can feel the tears hot in his eyes, an overflow of hurt and anger. He doesn't want Zuko to see him cry. He takes a moment to breath, to steady his voice.

"Fine, Zuko," he says, finally, his voice as cold as ice. Right now, he hopes it burns as much as fire. "I'll go."

He leaves before Zuko can see him completely break down.

#### ZUKO

**Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first installment of A Clash of Blades and Boomerangs!! Extra special thanks to my friend Jamie, without whom this fic would not exist. I'll be posting updates every two weeks, so stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
